Give me Love
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'There's two parts to everyone: who we let others see, and who we are when no one's watching. That's normal. It's perfectly fine too hide that part of yourself away, for whatever reason you may have. Unexpected things happen, though. Sometimes you're forced to be that person. Whether by choice, or because someone makes you.' cisgirl!klaine fic. Cover credit goes to Riana Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

**cisgirl!klaine fan fiction collaboration with 77Blaine**

* * *

><p>Blair Anderson-<p>

The smell of cigarettes and hairspray overwhelms my senses, intoxicating me further as I deepen the kiss. The taste of cherry lipgloss and mint mouthwash rests on my tongue as soon as hers pushes further into my mouth, eliciting a groan from the both of us.

''You're gonna get me in so, so much trouble,'' she whispers with a faint laugh, lips pressed against the overheated skin of my neck.

''Sabrina Smythe, since when are you afraid of getting in trouble,'' I wrap my legs around her waist, pulling her closer ,''We won't get in trouble.''

Most school days end like this: making out in a secluded area, blazers and sweaters and ties abandoned, a few buttons undone, lips moving together before glee practice begins.

It's been this way ever since I transferred to Crawford Country Day last year.

''I h-have to go, B,'' she stutters out as my lips move to her neck, her pretty, perfectly manicured fingernails coming through my hair as she presses into me, defying her own words, ''W-we can always pick this up later. If I'm late for Songbird practice again, Wendy is gonna kill me.''

If there's one person I'm afraid of, it's Wendy Montgomery. Her temper rivals even mine in the days right before a competition. Not even Danielle Thomas and Thalia Phillips, the other leaders of this acapella girl group, can get her to calm down.

''My roommate is going to be spending the night in her sister's dorm. Swing by my room, later, babe.,'' I hop off of the desk, fixing my clothes before turning back to Sabrina with a wink, ''And bring me some of those cigarettes. I'm dying over here.''

Okay. maybe my behavior isn't typical for the average Crawford Country Day girl. Then again, I've never exactly fit into whatever mold others have set for me. I don't recall a time where I have, at least.

And why start now when I'm having so much fun?

Leaving the room, I try my best to present myself as the nice young lady my mother wants me to be. The good girl image she's always had for me has somehow faded away. She doesn't need to know that though. Honestly, Sabrina is the only one who knows the real me. Everyone else just gets a taste of it. If we're being honest, I like the fact that other girls keep their distance. I can only assume the smell of cigarettes and whatever beer Sabrina can manage to sneak onto campus mixed with whatever brand of expensive perfume all Crawford Academy girls wear is nauseating to others.

In the presence of the faculty, though, I need to keep pretending. Put on a smile. Hold your head high. Exchange pleasantries. Mask the scent of cigarettes and alcohol with perfume and breath mints.

Do your homework. Maintain your perfect grades, despite whatever your peers think.

Pretend it's okay.

* * *

><p>Katelyn Hummel-<p>

High school isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Add the fact that I'm a lesbian in a small, conservative town, and it gets a hell of a lot harder. Fitting in becomes less of a hope,and more of a tool for survival.

Which may explain the months I spent doodling Finn Hudson's name on notebooks, all the while pining after Quinn Fabray. Finn is the most popular guy in school: hansome, the quarterback of the football team, and one half of the glee club's ''star couple''.

At least that's what his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, likes to call them. She considers them the power couple of glee club, the female and male lead that everyone roots for. I don't have the heart to ruin her delusions.

The sharp pain that radiates through my body the moment I come in contact with the cold, hard, metal of the locker.

''Oops, sorry,'' Azalea Adams smirks, high-fiving the one girl who has been torturing me endlessly since high school began.

Danica Karofsky.

''Next time, you should really watch where you're going instead of staring at other girls,'' she adds insult to injury, everyone's heads turning to look at me.

''Katelyn, are you okay?''

Tina Cohen-Chang, one of the few friends I've made in high school, helps me up, taking my hand, ''You need to tell someone. This is getting out of hand.''

''Tina is right,'' Mercedes Jones shrugs, ''I'm sorry, but she is. I know you don't want your dad to worry, but this isn't fair to you either. Imagine how worried he'll be if this gets any worse?''

Dad's heart attack put me even more on edge than I already was. Of course he knows that it isn't easy for me, being the only out kid in the school. He understands that the bullying continues, and he understand that I don't want him to get involved without my asking him to. He understands how cruel kids can be.

He just doesn't know how the extent of the bullying. And I plan to keep it that way.

It's days like this when I wish my mom was here. Losing her when i was eight meant going through some pretty big changes alone, or with my dad's help. Sometimes I envy my classmates. A majority of them still have both parents. The girls had moms to guide them through their first bras, their first periods, there first heartbreak…

As great as my dad is, he's not exactly someone I want to take these issues to. Thank goodness for my dad's girlfriend, Carole. With her and Finn spending so much time at the house lately, I've been able to have girls days with someone when Mercedes and Tina are busy. Originally, I'd planned on just seeing my guidance counselor about these things. Turns out Ms. Pillsbury isn't always the most… helpful in these situations.

''You guys worry too much,'' I bring myself back to reality, working to placate my friends, ''This isn't half bad. It didn't hurt that badly.''

Fake a smile. Make it through the day. Go to glee. Go home, eat dinner, do homework, go to sleep. Pretend it's okay.

Repeat.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

BlairPOV-

''Don't hog the damn cigarette, B,'' Sabrina rolls bright green eyes, taking it from me.

This is typical for us: sitting in her car in an abandoned parking lot, windows rolled down, sharing a cigarette in the backseat.

''Hmmm, aren't you charming,'' I lean back against the other door, pushing my thick, black curls back, ''You're the sweetest girl I've ever met.''

''You're such a liar, babe.''

''I was being incredibly sarcastic, honey,'' I roll my eyes as she puts out the cigarette, slightly spreading her legs.

''You're such a smart ass,'' she smirks when I'm half lying on top of her, shivering as her warm, soft hands move up the back of my shirt.

''That's why we get along so well, isn't it,'' I slide my jacket off, tossing it into the front seat before moving my hands to the buttons of her crisp, white, button down shirt, ''I've missed you.''

It's been weeks since we've been able to go pass a hot makeout session. I'd be lying if I said I don't miss this, miss the feeling of hot hands on my overheated skin.

''Babe, look at me,'' Sabrina gently pushes me back until I'm looking into her eyes, ''This is just for fun. You know that, right?''

''Yea, yeah, I know,'' I run my hand through my thick curls, rolling my eyes at the girl under me,''Look, we have to be back at the dorm in an hour and a half. So why don't we do what we came here to do in the first place.''

''So pushy,'' she laughs a bit, moving to get rid of her shirt.

Soft, pink lips are on mine again, leaving our conversation behind.

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

''Dad, stop that. Just because Carole isn't here doesn't mean you can eat whatever you want,'' I take the package of cookies from my dad, ignoring his glare.

''It's dessert, Kate.''

''It's unhealthy, dad,'' I set the fruit salad that the doctor recommended in front of him, ''Now. I'm going to go start the laundry.''

''Katie, what happened to your arm,'' his voice causes me to freeze, glancing down at the bruise forming on my shoulder.

Dammit.

''It's nothing, dad. I hurt myself in gym class.'

Please believe me. Please.

''Is someone messing with you at school again,'' he raises an eyebrow, ''Is it those cheerleaders? The… cereals or whatever.''

''The Cheerios,'' I stress the word, ''Have nothing to do with this.''

Danica Karofsky wouldn't be caught dead on the cheer squad. I've had my run ins with them, yes. Not so many since Santana, Brittany, and Quinn joined glee, though.

''Katelyn Elizabeth Hummel, tell me what is going on right now,'' he urges.

I can't. Danica will make my life worse if I do. If I think things are bad now, they'll only get worse.

''Nothing, dad. I'm going to do the laundry.''

''Katelyn Elizabeth!''

''Dad, you wouldn't get it. You weren't the only out kid at your school. I am. In Lima, Ohio. I don't get the same respect or privileges or rights as the others. Why can Finn hold Rachel's hand and kiss in the hall, but I can't do that? Why can't I slow dance with my girlfriend at dances?''

Why do I constantly live in fear because of who I am?

''Look, Katie,'' he pats the spot on the couch next to him urging for me to sit, ''You have to talk to me if someone is hurting you. I know it's hard right now. I know some days are easier than others. This will all change though.''

Right. After high school, when I can finally get out of this town.

''Until then,'' he begins as I lay my head on his shoulder,''I guess… you'll just have to get used to being on your own at school. Until someone comes along who is as brave as you.''

It sucks, but it's my reality. I'm not truly alone. I know most of the gee members would be on my side. It just gets hard to deal with all of this. I'm not on my own, though. Not really.

I just can't wait to meet someone who gets it.

* * *

><p>BlairPOV-<p>

Living two different lives requires two things: being able to cover things up, and a constant strings of lies.

Fortunately, I've been getting better at mastering the latter.

''You'd think you would be better with your hickey placement,'' I hiss as if Sabrina were sitting right next to me, observing the bruise in my compact mirror with me.

It's a Saturday. And instead of staying in and sleeping late like I should be doing, I'm here to support Sabrina at her stupid show choir sectionals.

It's a fair trade, I guess. She gets what she wants now, and I get what I want later.

How Sabrina Smythe and I became...friends with benefits, if we're going to label this, is beyond me. She was the first person that I met when I transferred to Crawford Country Day. Mrs. Hawthorne, the headmistress, had her show me around that day. I liked her style, and blunt honesty. She liked my ''bashful school girl thing''.

When or how or why it happened, I don't know. One day I found myself lounging across her dorm room bed with her, lips connected as she worked to remove my clothes, tossing my blazer and skirt and tie across the room to join hers. The next few hours are a blur of breathless kisses, hot hands on even hotter skin, and the taste of lipgloss and cigarettes.

That weekend, when I went home to do some laundry, it was hard to keep a straight face. My mother questioned the scent of cigarette smoke wafting from my clothes then, one eyebrow raised and her arms folded across her chest. I explained that my friend smoked, which was the truth. And that, no, I didn't smoke. That was the truth back then, at least.

My parents don't get it. They've got a reputation in the Westerville community. Having a daughter who is a lesbian is not too popular with their more conservative friends. The whispers and gossip my mom and dad surely face on a day to day basis can't be easy. I know how that is. It can be horrible.

So I'm sure that any news of how much I've changed since transferring from my old school would disrupt their vision of the perfect little girl that I have already put a crack in.

I'm not my sister, either. Candace is the ideal child, I supposed. She's vain, but I guess that she has every right to be. She is beautiful, smart, and talented. I've spent my whole life in her shadow, often being called a mini-version of her.

I'm my own person, though. I may have to be sweet and innocent and smart all of the time, but this is me now. This is the me that Sabrina accepts, even though my parents don't. I'm not the girl I used to be, the one who let's be one hundred percent me.

Thank goodness someone accepts me. It is much needed and greatly appreciated that she knows and likes the real me.

Well… the me that I have to be right now.

Sliding the leather jacket back on, I pack my makeup back into my bag, preparing to enter the building where the competition is being held.

Might as well get this over with.

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

''Good luck. You guys are going to need it.''

I look up from where I'm studying my nails to see a tall, slender girl dressed in Crawford Country Day's uniform.

She's stunning, really. Long, light brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''It means that the entirety of the show chord world saw the New Directions pathetic performance at regionals last school year. Seriously, it looked like you guys came up with that in a matter of days.''

I can't even lie and say that is not true. Preparation is not the our strongpoint. The New Directions has a history of putting things together last minute, and hoping for the best.

''You don't know anything about us.''

''I know that you're not any competition,'' she smirks, tossing her hair over her shoulder, ''Especially not you. I heard that absolutely horrible performance at the Cheerios' cheerleading competition last year. Your voice is pitchy and off-key.''

''Sabrina, what are you doing?''

The girl- Sabrina, I'm assuming- looks past me, causing me to turn my head to see what she's looking at.

Standing across from us is an admittedly very attractive girl. She has gorgeous curls and bright eyes that I could fall deep into. I've seen some very pretty girls, but none that would have held a candle to how attracted to Quinn Fabray during my crush last year.

But she definitely comes close.

''Nothing, B. Just talking to the competition,'' Sabrina smiles innocently.

''I don't buy that for a second. Wendy is looking for you,'' the girl crosses her arms over her chest, hazel eyes throwing a look that could kill, ''Leave her alone, and go find your glee club.''

''Sure. Whatever,'' Sabrina throws one more condescending look my way before stalking off, brushing the other girls shoulder with her hand before she turns the corner.

''I'm sorry about Sabrina. She's a sweet girl, really. Deep down inside,'' the dark haired beauty pushes her hair back, shaking her head.

''It must be way deep down inside,'' I smile slightly, ''Thanks, by the way.''

''No problem. And, for the record, I saw your performance, too. I was very impressed.''

Without another word, she turns and struts down the hall in high heels, confidence practically radiating off of her.

If I were braver I'd ask her name, and maybe get her number. But I'm not. I'm me. It doesn't matter, anyway. It looks like she and Sabrina together. Just my luck, right?

My dad's right, I guess. I'll just have to wait to meet someone. Tina says you meet someone when you least expect it. I know she never intended to fall for Mike, especially when she was still dating Artie at the time. It's different, though. I've never met anyone who gets it. Who knows what it's like to be openly gay in a high school where very few accept me. Where i live everyday waiting for that first slushie or slur or to be pushed into a locker. The way that things look now, I won't meet anyone until I'm in New York.

Hopefully whoever I meet will be worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee**_** belongs to Fox, and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV-

Silence can be loud. I've heard that said before, but I never fully knew what it meant.

Not until I found myself sitting in the char in my family's kitchen, eyes trained on the hands folded neatly in my lap as my dad paces back and forth, and as my mom stares at me from across the room.

''How could you do this to this family, Sarah Blair,'' my dad huffs, running a hand through thinning, grey hair, ''You got kicked out of one of the best schools in all of Ohio. And for what? _Smoking_.''

He only calls me by my first and middle name when he's very, very angry. There have only been a handful of times, too:When I had to go to summer school for English, when I scratched his car on a mailbox while learning how to drive, and now.

At least, that's all I can think of as I await whatever comes next.

''I didn't even know you smoke. Where the hell did a sixteen-year-old girl manage to buy cigarettes?! You had the nerve to smoke them at school, too?!''

Technically, that's only half the story; Something tells me that if he knew about the bottle of Vodka and the cigarettes they found hidden under my bed, there would be more yelling.

Gratefully, mom agreed to keep that part of the conversation with my principal between the three of us.

''Dad, I'm so, so sorry.''

''Sure you are,'' he laughs bitterly ,''Do you realize we have to find another school for you to go to, right? That's your second transfer in less than two years, Sarah Blair. I had to leave work for this shit!''

I flinch as his ice cold words hit me, breaking through my skin and effectively hurting me.

Something he's never really had trouble doing.

''Just go up to your room, Sarah,'' he snaps, pointing towards the stares ,''I can't even look at you right now.''

I look towards my mother, silently begging her to defend me. In the past, she has always sat quietly as my dad hurled insult after insult after me. Especially when I came out of the closet. My dad was more concerned with what having a daughter who is a lesbian would do to his reputation among his more conservative friends.

But his daughter's opinion of him doesn't matter as much. Not at all, actually.

As soon as the front door slams shut and both of my parents' cars are pulling out of our driveway, I call the one person who is always there for me. Considering the fact that my older sister is all the way in California, and my parents are here but not really…. here… There isn't much to wonder about why I cling to someone who actually gives a shit about me.

''Hello,'' Sabrina answers the phone after the first ring.

''S-Sabrina,'' I wipe at my eyes, struggling to speak through my sobs ,''Can you come- can you come over?''

''B? Everybody heard about you getting called to the office. You okay?''

''I just…,'' I sniffle, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand, effectively smearing my makeup even more.

I must look like a mess right now, but she won't care.

''Do you need me to bring anything? Is there anything you want to do?''

''I just… I want to forget this whole day,'' I whisper, leaning back onto my pillows and squeezing my eyes shut as if that could make me go back in time prevent my day from happening.

''I think I can make sure of that,'' she giggles, somehow seductively ,''I told the main office I had to leave early to help a friend. That it was an emergency. I'll see you in a about fifteen minutes, babe.''

With that, she hangs up, and I patiently wait for her to arrive. Right now, I just need a friend. Someone to be there for me.

And Sabrina's the only person in my life I can always count on.

* * *

><p>DanicaPOV-<p>

_My locker slams shut, pulling me out of my thoughts._

_ ''What the hell do you want,'' I pull my shirt on, ignoring the glare Mercedes Jones is giving me._

_ ''Leave Kate alone,'' she states simply, folding her arms across her chest._

_ ''We're serious. This is a warning,'' Tina Cohen-Chang speaks_

_ ''From now on,'' Rachel berry comes on my other side, ''You're going to leave her alone.''_

_ ''Look: if she wants to be gay, that's her issue,'' I roll my eyes, grabbing my bag, ''But she doesn't need to rub it in everyone's face.''_

_ ''We're not asking you, Karofsky,'' Quinn Fabray stalks towards me, eyebrow raised as if she dares me to defy her, ''Just back off, alright.''_

_ ''Don't tell me what to do,'' I push her, knocking her into Tina, who slams into the row of lockers behind her._

_ 'Hell no!''_

_ Santana's grabbed me by my ponytail, dragging me towards her while Quinn and Tina attempt to pull her off, and Brittany Pierce is screaming for us to ''Stop the violence!''_

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

''You guys shouldn't have done that,'' I whisper holding my binder closer to my chest as I back of the choir room, surveying the damage done to the other glee girls.

''Kate, she's bullying you,'' Quinn rolls her eyes, ''You can't handle that by yourself.''

''It's not your fight, guys,'' I groan, despite Mercedes' and Tina's protests, ''You guys shouldn't be getting hurt over something that doesn't concern you.''

Danica bullying me is one thing. She actually has an issue with me, no matter how stupid I find said issue to be. By association, she hates my friends. Now they're hurt, and it's all of my fault.

Why do I always have to mess everything up?

''Kate, you're our friend,'' Rachel pipes up, ''We're not going to sit back and let something happen to you.''

''I get it, but, please, don't ever do anything like that again. Thank you, though. I'm very appreciative of all of you. Especially you, Santana,'' I look towards the dark haired girl, who received the most injuries.

I've seen Santana fight, so it's safe to assume that she got in a few good hits as well. However, there are still scratches on her arms, and a bruise forming just below her eye.

''Oh, don't you dare get all sentimental on me, Hummel. That Danica Karosky's been begging me to kick her ass since day one,'' she turns to face me.

Despite what she wants everyone to think, Santana's not a cold, heartless person. She really cares. There's an unspoken communication between us, but there's one thing that's clear: she has my back.

Right now, I need all of the help that I can get.

* * *

><p>''Well, well, well, if it isn't Kate Hummel. You'd better be happy you're stupid ass friends didn't get me in more trouble than they did.''<p>

''Well, Danica,'' i begin bravely, internally cursing Azalea Adams for throwing a slushie at me and forcing me to shower at school, ''If you'd just left me alone, it wouldn't come to that.''

''Oh,'' she laughs humorlessly ,''Hummel needs her friends to stand up for her? Not so tough without them, are you?''

''Look. I know the reason you are such a bitch to me is because I'm a lesbian, and you've somehow got it into your thick skull that this automatically means I'm into you. Well guess what? You're not my type.''

''Oh, really,'' she puts a hand on her hip.

''I don't dig sweaty, egotistical girls who are never going to get out of this stupid town.''

''Don't you dare push me,'' she hisses, eyes narrowing.

''You're a sad, sad girl who can't hand the realization of just how plain she really is. You're mad because you are never going to be anything but a Lima loser, and-''

You know that feeling when you're world just stops spinning before rapidly picking up speed and then proceeding to come crashing down around you?

Yeah. That's the feeling I get when Danica Karofsky's lips are suddenly pressed to mine.

She pulls away suddenly, soft hands still cradling my face before leaning in to reconnect our lips.

I push her shoulder, and she drops her hands as if I've burned her. For a moment, we just stare at each other, neither one of us willing to make the first move.

Danica's the first to make a move, angrily slamming her hand into the locker and picking up her bag, exiting the locker room in a huff.

After regaining my balance and willing my shaking legs to move, I leave the locker room, warily searching for any signs of Danica.

''Kate?''

Embarrassingly, I let out a scream, startling both Brittany and Artie.

''Kate, are you okay,'' Brittany pouts sadly.

''I'm fine. I just… I have an upset stp,acj.''

Well, it's not a complete lie.

''Tell Mr. Schuester I won't be in for glee today. I'm going home.''

Before either one of them has a chance to reply, I turn to leave.

Am I being rude? Possibly. But I don't particularly feel like dealing with everyone asking me what's wrong. I'll already have enough on my plate hiding it from dad, Carole and Finn at dinner tonight- no pun intended.

I've gotten use to pretend it's okay. It's not that hard to put on a smile, and it's amazing what you can hide behind one. No one needs to know how bad the bullying has gotten. No one needs to know that I feel like my world is crumbling down around me.

And they definitely don't need to know the swirl of negative, extraordinarily self-deprecating thoughts that have been suffocating me lately. I'll just have to hope that things get better soon.

Even if it's getting harder and harder everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee**_** belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk.**


	4. Chapter 4

BlairPOV-

My mom always says that change is part of life. It's something that we don't escape, and we aren't always prepared for it. It's not the change that matters- it's how well we handle the change. So now we see how well I handle the change that is transferring to a new school.

Again.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm Sarah Blair Anderson," I smile at the secretary, "I'm a transfer student. They told me to come here and get my schedule."

If there's one thing that I pride myself on, it's my ability to wrap someone around my finger. Within minutes, I've got the secretary laughing, telling her a random story about my time at Crawford and how nervous I am to be at a new school. One thing I haven't learned to hide well is how nervous I can be.

Even if that's not always a good thing, it does come in handy. If you can manipulate people, and gain sympathy, then they can't manipulate you. And you won't get hurt.

"You're a sophomore and you're already in Algebra II?"

Principal Figgins asked a girl named Tina to show me around. Turns out we have more classes together, which is a good thing. Without Sabrina here, I need at least one person.

"Crawford Country Day took classes very serious," I shrug, because it's no big deal. I'm not that smart. I'm not even sure how I managed to get those good grades.

"Well, this is Algebra. My friend Kate is in this class. She sits all the way in the back. I'm sure she won't mind you sitting with her. I'll see you in English. Then we can go get lunch together."

Despite the dark clothing, Tina is all smiles and positivity. I shouldn't judge a book by its cover,

Though. I know I hate it when people judge me because of the way I dress and act, even if they don't know the real me. It doesn't matter, though. There is some truth to what they think after all.

So why fight it?

''Oh, Kate!,'' Tina stops a tall, slender girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

''Yes,'' she smiles at Tina, glancing at me momentarily before focusing her attention on Kate again.

''This is Sarah Blair.''

''Hi,'' I hold out my hand ,''It's just Blair, by the way.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Kate shakes my hand, soft, warm skin grazing mine.

''She's going to be in your Algebra class. Can she sit with you,'' Tina questions, to which Kate nods enthusiastically.

''Of course. It'll be nice to have someone to work with during the partner problems.,'' she laughs a bit, ''I'll see you at lunch, Tina.''

''Okay. Bye guys,'' Tina gives one more thumbs up before she walks away.

''So, Blair, you… you look familiar. I hope that doesn't sound weird,'' she quickly amends, tucking pin straight hair behind her ear.

''Well, I would hope so. We met at sectionals.''

''Right, right,'' she nods, staring at the wooden tabletop before giving a breathy laugh, ''Your girlfriend harassed me, yeah?''

''Sabrina? Oh, I'm sorry about that. She's sweet, really,'' I lean back in my chair as I explain,''She was just nervous, I think. And she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend.''

My best friend that I occasionally hook up with, but that doesn't matter right now.

Before I have the chance to start a conversation with Kate, the teacher comes, calling me up to the front. After everything is sorted out and I'm introduced to the class, I take my spot next to Kate.

I have no interest in what the teacher's saying- I already covered this at Crawford. So while the rest of the class is focusing on the board, I'm focusing on the gorgeous girl next to me.

Just because I don't want a relationship doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it. Just being physically attracted to someone doesn't mean you have to date them. So stolen glances and sneak peeks at her throughout the period.

She's very pretty, really. And her grey sweater dress clings to her _perfectly_…

What am I doing? I don't want a girlfriend, and I don't want to hookup with someone I just met. There's nothing wrong with looking though, right?

It's not like someone as pretty… I mean as focused as her is paying attention to me anyway.

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

You know that feeling you get when you first develop a crush on someone? Those butterflies that flood your stomach, that blush that heats your cheeks?

Well, I've experienced all of that before, with Quinn Fabray. She's beautiful, and I'm not blind. Her inside may not always be as pretty as the outside, but I don't think that there are too many people who would deny that she's insanely gorgeous.

Then there's me. Even if she did ''play for my team'', I wouldn't have a shot with her. Because Quinn Fabray could be a runway model, and I'm horribly plain.

I know, I know. The insecure high school girl. How original. It's the truth, though. I'm very good at faking confidence, but I don't actually have much. I'm fine with the way I look to an extent. I mean, I'm no beauty queen, but I don't think I'm ugly. Would I love to have a bigger chest and a fuller figure? Yes, sometimes.

Would I like to have a girlfriend? Definitely. But that's not going to happen. Not here. By this time in two years, I'll be living in New York. I'll have an amazing apartment, I'll be a student at a performing arts school, and I'll have a beautiful girlfriend. I'll show all of those bullies just how great I can be.

I just have to survive the rest of high school first.

''Is this your girlfriend, Hummel,'' Azalea Adam's boyfriend, Ryan, smirks the moment we have some free time, one of his friends laughing at her sad attempt to make me uncomfortable.

''You're a lesbian,'' Blair raises an eyebrow, chin resting in her hand.

I feel my stomach drop, my eyes landing on my hands that are resting in my lap.

''Yes, I am,'' I mentally brace myself for any homophobic slurs that Blair's going to throw my way.

''And you two are making fun of her for that?,'' Blair turns her attention back to the couple in front of us.

''It's disgusting, and it's unnatural,'' Ryan shrugs, his friend nodding in agreement.

''Okay. Well, first of all, I think you two are just jealous that she can probably get laid anywhere, anytime she wants, and you two bad-ass wannabees can't. Second of all, she's gorgeous. It'd be an honor to be her girlfriend. Lastly, you are going to leave her the hell alone,'' Blair eyes them, keeping her voice evenly ,''Are we clear?''

''Whatever,'' Ryan shakes his head, turning back to the front, speechless for the first time in the three years that I have known him.

''You… you didn't have to do that,'' I look at Blair, who raises an eyebrow in question ,''I mean, I'm glad you defended me. But I can take care of myself. Now they're going to assume you're a lesbian, too.''

And make your life a living hell because of it.

''That's fine,'' she laughs a bit.

''Oh.''

Silence settles around us as we continue to do the math problems assigned to us, me silently kicking myself for not saying anything more intelligent.

''Kate, are you okay,'' Blair doesn't look up from her textbook, ''Is this weird for you? I'm sorry I stepped in where it wasn't my business, but-''

''No, it's not that. It's just… most girls who aren't in the glee club wouldn't have been so okay with someone thinking they're a lesbian,'' I explain.

''Trust me: It doesn't matter,'' she grins gently as the bell rings, ''I'm going to attempt to find my locker in this maze of a school. I'll see you at lunch, Kate.''

* * *

><p>''Kate!,'' Tina rushes up to me, looping her arm through mine as we walk towards the cafeteria, ''How'd class go? Where's Blair?'''<p>

''At her locker, I guess. I told her how to get to the cafeteria,'' I explain, ''She'll meet us there.''

''I'm so glad you were in that class. It must suck coming to a new school and not knowing anyone,'' Tina sighs running her hand through her black and blue hair, ''You're a good person for talking to her.''

Blair's the good person here. How many people would defend the social pariah of McKInley High School on their first day? For the idiots at this school, being in glee club is reason enough to torment me. The fact that I'm a lesbian was just icing on the cake. It took a while for some of the members of the glee club to accept me, and here this girl is, accepting me within one class period.

It's strange and it's a bit unsettling. I'm not used to girls outside of the glee club treating me with kindness. It's not unwelcome, though, I can say that much.

''She's nice,'' I speak as Tina and I join Artie and Mercedes at the lunch table.

''Who's nice,'' Mercedes questions.

''The new girl.''

''New girl,'' Finn plops down next to me, his tray overflowing with food, ''Who? In our grade?''

''No, she's a sophomore,'' Tina explains as Mike takes his spot next to her, kissing her cheek.

As happy as I am for Tina, I really want that. I know I can have it someday, but not now. Not when I'm the only openly gay student at this school.

It'll be worth the wait, I suppose. At least, I hope it will be.

''Where's Puck,'' I question, notching that everyone else is there but him.

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany opt to sit with the other cheerios at lunch, not that I blame them. I did the same thing last year. It gives you a sense of protection. No one messes with the cheerios. Rachel always takes lunch time to practice in the choir room, choosing to eat in there.

That leaves the members of New Directions who are not on the Cheerios to their own table at lunch. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Finn, me...

yup. Everyone but are resident badass. His words. Not mine.

''Lunch time detention,'' Sam snorts a laugh, popping a grape into his mouth, ''He was late to class. Again. he'll be eating lunch with Coach Bieste.''

Perfect. For purely selfish reasons, too. That means that there's an open chair, and Blair can sit next to me. She needs a friend, after all. And Puck isn't here to make her uncomfortable by flirting with her.

Although I'm sure that a girl like that has many suitors after her.

''Sorry I'm late,'' she slides in next to me, ''I had a hard time finding my locker again.''

''Don't worry about it,'' I turn to my friends, ''Guys, this is Blair Anderson.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Mercedes grins, the others nodding in agreement.

''Thanks, same here,'' Blair brushes dark hair out of her eyes, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her.

''So, introductions,'' i begin, starting with the person on my left, ''This is Finn Hudson.''

''Hi,'' he greets around a mouthful of hamburger.

''Finn, please. Don't chew with your mouth open,'' I chastise gently, and he at least looks a bit ashamed.

''Sorry.''

''It's fine. Anyways, this is Sam Evans,'' I nod towards the blond.

''Hi. My name is Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham,'' he smirks, smilie widening when Blair releases a breathy giggle.

''Moving on. This is Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, you already know Tina, and Mike Chang.''

''It's nice to meet all of you,'' Blair smiles shyly, ''It sucks being the New Kid.''

''Well, you came at a great moment,'' Mercedes pipes up, ''Show choir sectionals was two weeks ago, in the first week of October, and now we're all 're going homecoming dress shopping if you'd like to join us.''

''That... that sounds great. I'll just have to check with my parents first,'' Blair looks grateful for the invitation.

It isn't long before everyone is split into their own conversations, leaving Blair and I to talk.

''You okay?''

''Yeah,'' she nods, running her hand through her hair, ''Just a lot to take in.''

''Don't worry. You're going to fit right in,'' I reassure her.

How could she not? She's gorgeous with a tough girl attitude: just like Santana and Quinn, who no one really messes with. She'll be fine. She'll make new friends, move into the popular crowd, and enjoy the rest of her high school experience.

While I enviously wish that I could do the same.

* * *

><p>BlairPOV-<p>

_The nice thing about having gym at the end of the day is that I can shower in the locker room instead of having to wait until I get home. It's also nice that the locker room is empty. Just about everyone sings in the shower, right? To be honest, it's the only place I can sing without fear of judgment. So I might as well make the most of this alone time before the Cheerios come in from practice._

_ As soon as I enter the locker room, I hear someone sobbing. Violently, too. I follow the sound of the cries, only to find Kate._

_ ''Kate,'' I crouch down next to her ,''Hey, you okay?''_

_ ''No!,'' she grits out between sobs ,''I hate this school.''_

_My stomach drops, and I instantly feel sympathy for her. Because she's a mirror, an exact image of what I was this time last year. Broken and probably full of self-hate for her current situation. Bullying can do that to you._

_ Especially when you have trying to be strong for so long._

_ ''I need to go.I need- I need to go see Coach Sue,'' she hiccups, wiping her tears away, ''I have to-''_

_ ''You're a mess, Kate. Look, I don't want to pry. Just let me walk with you, okay?''_

_ She hesitates a moment before nodding, allowing me to follow her out of the locker room, clutching her bag to her chest as we walk._

_ She looks completely out of it. I don't know what happened, but it's obviously serious enough for her to go to an adult. At least she has that luxury, I guess. I couldn't go to anyone after what happened at my first school. According to them, all that I went through never would have happened if I decided to stay in the closet. Hopefully, Kate will have a different experience than me._

_ ''Porcelain,'' a blonde woman in a red and black tracksuit begins, taking her glasses off as soon as we enter her office, ''What happened?''_

_ ''I can't-,'' Kate's words are cut off by a heartbreaking sob as she wipes her eyes, ''I can't do this anymore.''_

_ ''Will you give us a minute,'' the coach speaks, a command more than a request._

_ ''Of course,'' I look to Kate ,''I'll see you later.''_

* * *

><p>That was about half an hour ago. I've spent the next fifteen minutes in the shower, attempting to drown out the memories of her crying. I've only known her for a day, but she seems nice enough. I don't want her to hurt the same way that I did. She doesn't deserve that.<p>

A text from Sabrina pulls me from my thoughts, reminding me that at least one thing hasn't changed in the midst of all of this. She's asking me to come over, and of course I'll do what she says. Tina, Kate, and their friends seem nice, but Sabrina has been there for me through so much. She's my best friend.

She's pretty damn good at kissing, too.

While I'm dressing, a stunning, dark haired girl dressed in the Cheerios uniform enters the locker room. The outfit fits her perfectly, the top highlighting her curves as the skirt swishes with each step that she takes. Her long legs seem to go on for days, and-

''See something you like,'' she turns towards me, arms folded across her chest

''Yes. Do you,'' I reply, instantly on the defense as I slide my jacket back on.

''Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You must be new. I've made out with just about every guy and girl in this school. Twice.''

''I am new. Of course, if you want to add me to that list, I wouldn't be complaining,'' I notice her confidence falter before she regains her composure.

''We'll just see if that happens,'' she smirks, turning on her heel and exiting the locker room after giving me the once over.

It's not a promise, but it'll do. Flirting isn't cheating, and Sabrina and I aren't together. So it's totally okay that I have plans with a girl tomorrow during lunch who introduced herself to me as ''The Mack''.

_''You should meet me under the bleachers at lunch tomorrow,'' she bites her lip, ''I didn't get that nickname for no good reason, you know.''_

_ ''Well, if you're as good at kissing as you at flirting, how could I say no,'' I raise an eyebrow, grinning flirtatiously._

_ ''I like you. You'd fit right in with me and my friends. We call ourselves the Skanks,'' she leans back in her chair, resting her boot covered feet on the table._

The Mack definitely has a tough personality, and I need that right now. As nice as Kate and Tina are, the slushies that the took to the face today tell me that they're not exactly popularity. I don't care if people like me, but I refused to be bullied again.

So I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen.

* * *

><p>''Well that was nice,'' Sabrina sits up in her bed, pulling her thick, brunette hair into a ponytail.''<p>

''Isn't it always,'' I reach for my clothes.

''Maybe. I mean, you know you're not the only one I'm sleeping with, right? This is just casual, and-''

''And no strings attached. I know,'' I slide my jeans back on, turning to face her, ''Can I stay awhile, though? I don't really want to go home.''

''Yeah,'' she doesn't question it, lying on her bed as I slide in next to her ,''Stay as long as you can.''

That's the best thing about this friendship. I mean, sleeping with her is insanely hot, but this is the greatest part. She accepts me, and I accept her. The hooking up is just a bonus.

This is easy, and not messy. You can't get hurt if you both agree that you aren't looking for a relationship. Hooking up with no strings attach is the easiest way to protect your heart. I don't even have to be romantically interested in The Mack or that gorgeous, dark-haired girl. I get to make out with someone, maybe do a bit more, and not get hurt.

Because no girl is worth that kind of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee**_** belongs to Fox, and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.**


	5. Chapter 5

KatePOV-

In all honesty, Noah Puckerman gets to me. A lot. Because even though we try being friends, he still objectifies women to a point that it makes my stomach turn. He's unashamed to sit at the lunch table and go into excruciating details about whatever girl he hooked up with the night before, or to blatantly stare when a Cheerio walks by.

And now I feel like I'm no better, because I've been staring at Blair all day.

Lack of funding towards the school means that we don't always have air conditioning, even in those random, hot October days, like today.

I keep glancing over at her, because, damn, she's gorgeous. There's no denying that. She's sitting next to me in class, leather jacket draped across the back of a chair, wearing a wine colored bustier top that fits her perfectly, just enough cleavage showing that she won't get in trouble.

''See something you like,'' she questions, pulling her curls to one side.

''I-I... Blair, I'm not-''

''It's fine, Kate,'' she laughs, closing her book as the bell rings ,''From one hot girl to another: it's perfectly fine if we check each other out.''

''Wait,'' I follow her out of the room, nerves making my stomach churn ,''We're going to get our dresses today, seeing as yesterday... yeah. I... you should come. It'll be fun.''

* * *

><p>BlairPOV-<p>

''I actually have something to do after school.''

Well, someone to be precise: that sexy-as-hell brunette from the locker room yesterday- Santana Lopez. Turns out she's in the same gym class as I am. She's made it very obvious what she wants, and I sure as hell want the same thing.

Then again, I can't think of too many people who wouldn't.

''Oh,'' Kate's smile falters a bit, ''I understand.''

''But, hey, we can talk about it at lunch tomorrow. Show me then, yeah? I have an appointment during lunch. If it finishes early, I'll see you then,'' I grin, leaving her at her locker.

The girl has no sense of subtlety, but I can't really be mad at her. All throughout the lesson, she'd glance at me. Once, I noticed out of the corner of my eye as her own trailed down to my cleavage before she adverted them towards the board, blushing fiercely.

She noticed me, and I definitely noticed her. Those jeans she was wearing were almost sinfully tight, and I enjoyed the view.

What? Just because I don't intend to hook up with her doesn't mean I don't like looking.

''The Mack'' is waiting for me under the bleachers, leaning against a beam as she smokes, ''I was beginning to think you weren't going to show.''

She puts the cigarette out as soon as I'm closer, wrapping her arms around my waist.

''I have to see if you live up to your nickname. Now let's get this started.''

Soft, pink lips are on mine, her kisses just as aggressive as her personality. Not that I'm complaining, if the way my hand is sliding her shirt up a bit is a clue.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, we pull apart, gasping.<p>

''Damn. I'm impressed,'' she wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand ,''That was good.''

''Play your cards right, and you might get a repeat performance on Friday,'' I wink, picking my bag up, ''You would tonight if I didn't have plans. Gotta go, babe. See you later.''

That's it. Leave them wanting more, but don't give it to them. Not yet.

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

One of the best things about Finn having Noah Puckerman as a best friend: he has someone to talk video game tactics to when he fails to realize that I seriously don't care.

One of the worst things: this mohawk-wearing, video game playing, perpetually horny friend often spends the night at our house if Finn is there. Even if that means Finn sneaking him back in after his latest conquest.

''Ten out of ten, definitely the best I've had. This week,'' he high-fives Mike, who immediately pulls his hand back at Tina's disapproving glare.

''You're such a catch,'' Quinn smiles sweetly, although her eyes are hostile ,''I can't believe I let you go.''

Surprisingly, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and even Santana are sitting with us today. It's one of those rare, warm October days, so we're eating outside in the courtyard.

"Well, your nights all paled in comparison to mine. I hooked up with the hottest cheerleader last night," Santana crosses long, tan legs as she sits next to me.

"You slept with yourself?," I blurt out, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Smooth, babe. But no. This girl is almost as hot as me," she glances at Brittany, who refuses to even look at her, "A new cheerio."

"Hey," Blair slides into the chair next to Santana's, clad in the cheerios uniform, "Sorry I'm late."

Oh. So that's why Santana, Brittany, and Quinn are sitting with us: to make Blair more comfortable.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Santana's hand trails up the side of Blair's thigh, over the fabric of the Cheerio's track pants, and I feel my stomach drop.

Of course Santana gets the beautiful girl. Of course the beautiful girl is attracted to an equally as beautiful girl as me.

It's just not my luck that Blair would be single, and a lesbian. Because when is life ever fair for me?

''Hey,'' Blair catches up to me after lunch, as I'm walking towards my locker ,''Sorry I never made it to lunch yesterday. I was busy.''

Yeah. I bet.

''It's alright,'' I tuck some hair behind my ear, ''It… yeah. I understand.''

''Maybe we could get together and discuss the homework later, yeah? After Cheerios practice.''

''Sure. Speaking of cheerleading, I didn't know you were on the squad.''

''Yeah. Well, three of the Cheerios are out sick: two with mono, and one has a tonsillectomy tomorrow. Sue needed someone to replace them, Santana got me an audition, and I'm a fast learner. I'm just singing and dancing, she said. It won't be too hard,'' she shrugs, her confidence nearly infectious.

''Is this your little girlfriend, Kate?,'' Danica sneers at me as she walks by, the constant fear I have whenever she is near making me feel nauseated.

''Don't be jealous. I'm open to suggestion,'' Blair raises one perfect eyebrow, as if daring Danica to test her.

The Danica situation is one I can't avoid. She's everywhere, it seems. Sue can't even do anything without confronting the school board because no one else is ever around to witness just how cruel Danica really is to me.

Or to see her basically attack my mouth.

''Don't test me. Like I'd be interested,'' Danica snaps, rushing away before anyone has a chance to cause a scene.

''She's a bitch,'' Blair rolls her eyes ,''Sorry. I don't like people messing with people I like.''

And, of course, I have to stop my heart from speeding up at the implication that Blair could like me. Santana may be genuinely terrible, but she's a real looker: perfect skin, perfect hair, tall, with bigger boobs.

Sometimes I think I'm cute. I'm ok, but Santana is insanely gorgeous, as is Blair. Of course they were attracted to each other.

''No. Thank you,'' I nod, smiling a bit, ''That was nice. You're a good person.''

''Not really,'' she looks down before changing the subject ,''Who's the dude with the mohawk staring at my chest?''

Of course Puck notices her. Who wouldn't?

''Noah Puckerman. I… yeah, I'd avoid him if I were you.''

''Duly noted,'' she nods once, flipping her long, black ponytail over her shoulder ,''So. I guess I'll see you later.''

With that, she turns and marches away, skirt swishing as she does.

Yeah. I've got it bad.

* * *

><p>''What's with you, kid?''<p>

Carole has to work late, but Finn is over, which leaves him, dad, and myself to take care of dinner.

''Dad, haven't we talked about portion control,'' I glance pointedly at his plate.

''Don't change the subject, Katelyn. And, Finn, don't chew with your mouth open.''

''Sorry,'' Finn says before swallowing his food, ''Won't do it again.''

''Sure you won't,'' I tease fondly before turning to dad, ''Nothing's wrong.''

''You've been quiet. That's not like you. You're usually blabbing my ear off about something. What's got you down?''

Well, there's a girl that terrifies me at school. Oh, and they can't do anything about that. Also there is this great girl who I have a crush on, but of course it doesn't work out for me. Yeah, that, and I'm painfully insecure.

''Nothing.''

''She has a crush on this chick at school,'' Finn supplies ,''Blair Anderson.''

''Shut up, Finn! I do not!''

''Then why were you staring at her butt today?!''

''Not at the table, you two!,''my dad groans in frustration ,''Finn, stay out of this. Thank you, though. Kate, you're a terrible liar. Now you don't have to tell me about her, but you should know better than to lie to me.''

''Okay, dad. I'm sorry.''

''Me, too, Burt,'' Finn nods.

''Now apologize to each other, and clear the table,'' my dad wipes his mouth and stands before retreating to the living room.

''Sorry, Finn,''I begin to clear the table as he follows behind me.

''I'm sorry, too. You know… I said a lot of shitty things last year. But I meant what I said at the beginning of the year: I have your back.''

''I know. I appreciate it.''

''And you like whoever you like. Blair's cute. Don't tell Rachel that I said that though,'' he quickly amends ,''And if she isn't seriously dating Santana, go for it. Hey, if you wash the dishes, then I'll dry.''

As we do our chores, those two words ring through my mind: go for it.

Take a chance.

Don't be afraid.

If only things were ever that simple.

* * *

><p>BlairPOV-<p>

''I really have to go now,'' I sit up, leaving Santana pouting in her bed ,''Maybe we can pick this up again soon?''

''Sounds good to me,'' she pulls the covers around herself, ''Got any plans for homecoming?''

''I'm busy that night. This is just casual, right,'' I slide my leather leggings on, smirking when she snorts, ''Thought so. I can definitely make time for you, soon.''

''Sweet,'' she stands, reaching for her clothes as I finish dressing ,''I'll walk you out.''

''So,'' I try to avoid staring at her perfect bottom as I pull my Cheerios skirt on ,''What's the deal with that Kate girl?''

''Hummel,'' Santana pulls her tank top on, shrugging, ''Not much to say, really. We're in glee together, we have two classes together. She was on the Cheerios last year. She's kind of pretty. Total prude, though.''

I try to push the thoughts of Kate Hummel in the Cheerios out of my mind. Iy not to think of the way the skirt would swish around her long, smooth, pale thighs, showing off her gorgeous legs, and-

Yeah. I've definitely got it bad.

''I'll see you in school tomorrow,'' Santana pulls me in for one last, sultry kiss before letting me leave.

Whatever Santana says, she's right about one thing: Kate is very pretty. I wouldn't mind getting to know her... in more ways than one.

That would require dating, though, and her getting to know me. Which means being vulnerable, which isn't something I handle easily. Sabrina's the only one who knows every single thing about me, and that's the way it's going to stay.

I've known Kate less than a week, and I'm already hung up on her. That's insane. For all I know, she could have a girlfriend. Someone with her looks has to, right?

Friendship is fine. It's cool.

After all, I'm used to taking what I can get.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee**_** belongs to Fox, and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. **


	6. Chapter 6

BlairPOV-

I firmly believe that some people don't know that they're being an asshole. Because when you point it out to them, they quickly change their tune. Some people know that they are assholes, but will at least try to make an effort not to be one.

Noah Puckerman does not fit either of those categories.

''You know, I'm kinda a stud. And you're definitely a hottie. So do you wanna get outta here or what?''

I don't have time for this.

''First of all, I don't even know who you are. Second of all, that mohawk is so Wannabe-bad-boy that it's not even funny. Third of all, I'm not interested,'' I try to move from under his arm, but he stops me by blocking my exit ,''Move. Please.''

This can't be happening.

''Alright. But you will change your mind. I'll see you around,'' he gives what I assume is supposed to be a flirtatious smile before leaving to join his football buddies, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, relief filling me quickly. That could have been so much worse.

''Blair!,'' Kate is running towards me, long, brown ponytail swinging behind her ,''Hey! You were great.''

''Thanks. I don't think my legs have ever been this sore before, though,'' I laugh, smile growing wider when she flushes red, ''You need something?''

''Um... yeah. I-''

''Babe!,'' Sabrina wraps an arm around me, pressing a kiss to my cheek as Kate's smile falters.

''Hey. Oh, Kate. You remember Sabrina. She's my-''

''Girlfriend,'' Sabrina looks Kate up and down, ''Nice to meet you.''

''Well,'' i laugh, albeit a bit awkwardly this time,''Not officially. But that's the closest word I can think of.''

''N-nice to see you again,'' Kate nods, playing with the hem of her red, sparkly shirt.

''What did you need, Kate?''

''Just... have a good time. Hope I see you at the dance tomorrow.

She quickly makes her way to where Artie, Tina and Mercedes are waiting for her, leaving me alone with Sabrina.

''Should I drive you home,''Sabrina questions ,''Or do you wanna come back to my place?''

''Yeah,'' I tear my eyes away from Kate's retreating form, ''That sounds nice.''

So I can avoid going home at least for a while longer.

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

The one thing I hate about the tradition of the glee club coming over after the football game is hearing all of the details.

No. Not of the game, though I don't enjoy that part either. I hate hearing Noah Puckerman's comments on the Cheerios. He obviously spends more time watching them than watching the game when he's on the bench.

''Dude,'' he tosses Finn a soda ,''Did you see that Blair chick's ass? I'm totally tapping that.''

''Puck, not every girl is stupid enough to sleep with you,'' Quinn smiles sweetly ,''She probably has standards.''

''I got _you_ in bed, didn't I? And you're a freaking prude.''

''Come on, Puck,'' I roll my eyes, setting my nail polish down ,''Leave the poor girl alone.''

''Awww,'' he pretends to pout, making a heart with his hands, ''Does little Katie have a crush?''

''Not cool, man,'' Finn shoves him before smiling at me sheepishly ,''He's kidding. You know that.''

I know that Puck's an idiot, but that doesn't necessarily stop the blush tinting my cheeks.

Because he's right. She's taken, though. Of course she is. And if it's not an open relationship, then she's cheating on this girl with Santana. Either way, I don't have a chance.

Because I'm not that girl.

Although... if that's what she wants, then I can give it to her. If this really is an open relationship, I still have a chance. I just have to be the kind of girl Blair is interested in.

And I know exactly where to start.

''Kate! Who knew you had such a great rack?!''

If there's one thing I can count on, it's Mercedes to make me feel both slightly uncomfortable and more confident in any given moment.

''Thank you. You guys look gorgeous, too,'' I speak slowly, begging the blush to leave my cheeks and make me look less flustered.

''I bet Blair will think the same thing about you,'' Brittany grins, innocently complimenting me.

''Blair's not going. She doesn't do dances,'' Santana drawls, applying mascara ,''So, no. That won't be happening.''

As much as it kilss me to say, I'm glad Blair has a girlfriend. Sabrina's gorgeous, and I'm sure that there's a reason Blair is attracted to such a horrible person.

I'm also almost pretty sure that it's not because she has bigger boobs than I do, because I refuse to think that Blair is like Puck in anyway.

Someday I'll have that. I guess I'm not meant to be with Blair.

And, one day, maybe that won't hurt as much as it does now.

* * *

><p>BlairPOV-<p>

''Wait, can we talk,'' I laugh breathlessly as Sabrina presses closer to me, hands unzipping my sweatshirt.

It's the night of the homecoming dance, and I'm spending it with her. The idea of dances no longer appeals to me, and she understands that. Unlike my mom, her eyes don't dim

''Hmmm isn't this what you came over here for,'' her hands move to the waistband of my pajama shorts, ''This is how our sleepovers always end.''

''Can't we just talk for a while? Please?''

I realize our friendship tends to lean a lot towards the sexual side of things, but I still want just this: being together without having to sleep with each other. We weren't always like this.

''Fine,'' Sabrina groans, flopping down next to me ,''What's wrong, babe?''

''What… what is this? Like, I know you've said that we're just having fun, but-''

''Blair, this is sex. Just sex. Yeah, you're my best friend. But I'm not looking for a relationship. They're messy. I don't like the commitment,'' she pushes some hair off of my shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin, ''I thought I made that clear.''

''Yeah you did. It's just… you know, I was thinking about asking this girl out.''

''Oh,'' Sabrina raises an eyebrow, ''That girl from the game?''

''Kate? She's just a friend. Why?''

''No reason,'' Sabrina shrugs, pulling the covers around herself ,''She just seemed kinda starstruck when she was looking at you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush.''

''Right. No one could like me in that way, huh?,'' I feel a pang of regret the moment her eyes soften.

''You know I didn't mean that. I just meant you are so, completely out of her league. You don't like her, do you?''

''I mean, like, shes really pretty and all, but she's just so nosy, like - ''

''She isn't that pretty - ''

''And she keeps asking me if I'm okay all the time - ''

''Im pretty too you know - ''

''And not to worry about this jock pig who keeps trying to get me to have sex with him - ''

''I would beat him up for you - ' '

''And its just like, why do you even care?''

''I care about you - ''

''Like, I dont even know you!''

''Well,'' Sabrina huffs ,''If you like her, I guess. Go for it. Just remember I care about you more than anyone.''

''I know.''

You're the only one I can depend on. I appreciate that.

''Whoever this girl is would have to be an idiot to turn you down,'' she presses her lips to my neck, smirking against overheated skin when I groan ,''So. My parents will be home in about an hour. We should make the most of this.''

With that conversation off of my chest, I roll so I'm straddling her waist, lips pressed against hers. Sleeping with ehr is different than kissing ''The Mack'' or being with Santana. I'm not nervous, I don't hate the way I look with Sabrina. No talking, no judgment.

The closest I've felt to anyone in a long time.

* * *

><p>''Mom? Dad,'' I close the door behind me when I walk in on Sunday morning.<p>

Of course, no one's home. Mom's probably at the hospital, and dad is who knows where.

There's a note on the refrigerator, explain everything:

_Sarah Blair,_

_ I'll be working a double shift at the hospital, and won't be back until tonight. Your dad's gone to the country club, and should be back in time for dinner. Dinner's in the refrigerator._

_ Love, mom._

''Of course no one's home. No one's ever home,'' I crumple up the note, tossing it into the trash bin.

It's alright. I've got a lod of homework that will definitely keep me busy. Dad probably won't be home, so I can have dinner by myself.

What's new, though?

* * *

><p>KatePOV-<p>

''What's up,'' Finn asks, looking from dad, to Carole to me as I lead them to his locker ,''What's going on?''

''I have absolutely no idea. They had Mr. Schue let me out of class and brought me to you,'' I explain, just as confused.

''We have something to tell you,'' Carole beams before looking at my dad, ''You tell them!''

''No, you.''

This banter goes back and forth, causing Finn to look at me in ever-growing confusion.

''He proposed!,'' Carole nearly squeals, showing off her wedding ring, ''He proposed in the room where you set us up, Kate.''

Ah, yes: my misguided attempt. I assumed if our parents were dating, then Finn and I would hang out, and that would get me closer to Quinn.

Could I have been any more blind or _stupid_?

''Wow...this just happened,'' Finn looks less enthusiastic.

'We wanted you two to be the first to know. Well, after those kids in that room. Family hug!''

That's so unlike my dad, but this is the happiest that I've seen him in a while. So I'm not complaining.

''This is just what I needed,'' I take Carole's hand, looking at the ring, ''I will take care of it from here. I have so many wedding magazines saved up I think… i think rust and cognac for the colors. Those are colors, Finn. And- and-''

''Nothing too extravagant, Kate. We're using whatever money we have left for the honeymoon,'' my dad cuts in.

''Finn,'' Carole looks at her son ,''You haven't said anything.''

''I… I'm kind of s-stunned,'' he stutters out, still taking in the news.

''Don't worry. I'm already looking for a bigger house. One where you and Kate will both have your own rooms,'' my dad supplies.

Fantastic. Because I don't think I can handle witnessing a Finchel makeout session, even by accident.

Ugh.

''Come on, honey. Be happy for me,'' Carole smiles slightly.

''I am,mom,'' FInn nods with a shy smile.

''Listen, Kate: as the wedding planner, the thing I want you to focus on the most is getting one hell of a good band.''

''Don't worry. I think I've got that covered. You wouldn't even have to spend a dime. Dad, Carole? You two are going to have a glee wedding.''

* * *

><p>''Listen up, guys,'' Mr. Schue begins as we all file into the choir room ,''First of all, I'd like to welcome our newest member: Blair Anderson.''<p>

I choke on my water, spinning around to find her sitting on the piano bench, staring at me in amusement.

''You okay there, Kate,'' Tina rubs my back as we all take our seats.

''I'm fine.''

Or as fine as I can be with the fact that a girl I have a massive crush on is sitting not to far away from me for the third time today.

Damn it, what is wrong with me?

''You're one of the Cheerios,'' Rachel looks Blair up and down, scrutinizing her ,''Where's your uniform.''

''Well, I'm not required to wear it all of the time,'' Blair responds coolly, tugging her jacket around herself.

''Mr. Schuster, we've only heard her sing once. Are you sure that she will actually beneficial to us at regionals?''

''Enough, Rachel. She's earned her place in this glee club just like everybody else.''

Rachel sniffs indignantly, pouting as Finn rubs her back in comfort.

''Blair, have a seat. We have a lot to cover.''

To my surprise, instead of sitting next to Santana, Blair plops down next to me.

''Hey,'' she whispers with a wide grin, causing my heartbeat to speed up.

''Hi.''

And here I go, falling again.

With nothing and no one there to catch me.

''Okay, guys. Kate has an announcement,'' Mr. Schue begins, giving me the floor as I saunter towards the front, standing in front of the glee club.

''Well, as you all know, Finn's mom and my dad are dating. This morning, he asked her to marry him!''

There's an excited chatter that makes me instantly less nervous, reminding me that I'm safe with my friends.

''Dad and Carole are trying to save money for their honeymoon. So, I was wondering if you guys would be willing to help provide the music for the ceremony and reception.''

''Kate,'' Rachel chirps ,''I think I speak for everyone when I say that the New Directions never pass up an opportunity to perform.''

If anyone finds her usual antics irritating, no one says anything. Everyone's nodding in agreement, making me wonder why I was scared they'd reject the request in the first place.

At least one thing is going right in my life.

* * *

><p>It's two weeks later, the week of the wedding, when I finally get up the courage to do what I've been putting off this whole time. I've gone with Carole to get her dress, with my dad and the boys to get fitted for his tux, to the bakery, the caterer, the florist, and called the church and the banquet hall. I've even assisted Carole in picking out the bridesmaids dresses. The New Directions have been hard at work, perfecting songs and choreography to various songs.<p>

There's just one thing left to do.

''Blair, do you want to got to the wedding with me? Not a-as a date. I know you're dating Sabrina and everything. You could bring her, if you want, I guess. My dad and Carole wouldn't mind. It's just that Mercedes and I are gonna make it a girls night afterward, and you should come. And we were going to my place afterwards. We'd just go as friends, and-''

''Kate. That's cute. And I'd love to. Besides, Sabrina will be out of town.''

''Perfect. We can talk more about it at lunch.''

''Great,'' Blair closes her locker ,''See you then, beautiful.''

My cheeks flush, and I curse myself for always wearing my emotions on my face.

I've got to stop doing that.

''Making plans with your little girlfriend, Hummel,'' Danica falls into step next to me as I stroll down the hallway.

''I want you to stay away from me,'' I do my best to keep the fear from my voice and face, trying not to let her get to me.

''Yeah, yeah. Just listen,'' she waits until we're in the most deserted part of the hallway before speaking again ,''If you tell anyone about that kiss, I will kill you.''

I feel the breath leave me, my stomach drop, my blood run cold.

''Alright.''

She sneers then, shoving me as she turns to leave.

And I walk to class, pretending like I don't feel the pieces of my life falling down around me.

* * *

><p>''I feel like I can't breathe. Is that normal?''<p>

It's the day of the wedding, and I think I'm just as nervous as my dad is, if not more. The gels are getting ready in the choir's dressing room while the boys take the nursery.

''I don't know why. The decorations, the dresses, everything's beautiful, Kate. And you look stunning,'' Blair stares at me in the mirror, applying her eyeliner.

If anyone looks stunning here, it's her. She's straightened her hair, letting it fall down her back in a silky, Raven black waterfall, pinned back with a flower. And that dress- it only adds to it. It compliments her skin tone, and makes her eyes an even brighter brown.

I'd also be lying if I said it didn't make her body look insane.

I won't say that out loud, though- I'm sure she's getting enough of that with Puck.

''Thanks. You look gorgeous,'' I continuer to curl my hair, trying to calm my nerves as I do.

With the Danica situation, this wedding couldn't have come at a better time. My dad is still sick, but he's doing so much better. This wedding, knowing he's going to be with the love of his life again... it's all been beneficial to him.

It's also given Finn and I a lot to focus on. He's his mom's ''bridesman of honor'' and I'm my dad ''Best woman''. Unconventional, maybe. But when has normalcy been our thing?

At least one Hummel is having a good week.

''So, I was thinking: do you want to dance with me? At least once,'' Blair looks at me as she slides her shoes on ,''I mean, I know you're good at it.''

''W-w-would Sabrina be okay with that,'' i question, not wanting Blair's girlfriend to be mad at her.

Even if she did ask me to dance, and even if I want to say agree.

''Sabrina doesn't care what I do. Look, Kate, she's not my girlfriend- I'm allowed to dance with other girls. Otherwise whatever it is Santana and I occasionally have going on wouldn't have even happened,'' Blair laughs lightly, ''Don't worry. I'll keep my hands above the waist.''

She slides off of the vanity bench then, heading towards the door to get her bouquet from Mercedes.

While I try to calm my speeding heart.

The wedding ceremony goes off without a hitch, just as I hoped. And the look on dad and Carole's faces as they have their first dance makes every last minute I spent planning worth it.

Could I be anymore of a hopeless romantic.

''And now the brides man of honor will give his speech,'' Mr. Schue announces after Carole and dad take their seats, passing the microphone over to Finn.

''Thanks. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm not really good at making speeches. Congratulations to my mom and Burt. I know I haven't always been the most supportive of your relationship, but you deserve to be happy, mom. You both do.''

He clears his throat, wiping at his forehead a bit.

''Whenever we got a new couple in the glee club, we always got a couple name: Bartie- Brittany and Artie. Puckcedes- Puck and Mercedes. Finchel- Finn and Rachel. Today, there's a new one- Fate.''

* * *

><p>BlairPOV-<p>

''You and me, Kate- we're brother and sister now. I haven't always accepted or been there for you, but I'm here now. Whatever you need. That's what siblings do, yeah?''

Kate nods, wiping at her eyes with a shy smile across her face.

''These past few years haven't been easy for either of us, but especially you. So, I have a little surprise for you. I've been taking dance lessons with Blair, and I got the glee club to put together a number. You're gonna sing it with me.''

Kate whips around to face me, looking as if she may burst into tears at any second.

The opening notes to Bruno Mars' ''Just the Way you Are'' begins, and I swear her mascara is already running.

She keeps it together, though. Well, as much as anyone can when their emotions overwhelm them in public like that.

Honestly, it's just nice to see her genuinely smile for once today.

''Thank you for that,'' she wraps her arms around my neck hesitantly, slowly swaying back and forth with me to the slow song playing over the speakers.

''I didn't really do much. It was simple. He said you got frustrated trying to teach him and your dad at the same time,'' I laugh when she does, effectively lightening the mood.

''Thanks. These past few months have been... shit, for lack of a better word.''

Her expression is dark for a moment, but she quickly regions composure, shifting into a more neutral one.

''Hey, if you need anything, you've got me. I protect my friends.''

''That's good to know,'' she nods ,''Really.''

We dance in comfortable silence, me attempting to ignore the way my stomach tosses and turns.

''Are you seeing anyone, Kate,'' I stare into bright, glass eyes, hoping for affirmation that she's single.

''No. I mean, do you see me,'' she attempts to joke, but I can see the layers of low self-esteem beneath her thin cascade of vanity.

''Yes, and you're insanely hot and smart and nice. What I'm getting at here is this: do you want to go out with me?''

Her eyes widen before she clears her throat, shrugging.

''I'm not like Santana, Blair.''

That throws me for a second before I understand what she means.

''This isn't about sex, Kate This is about you, me, and a movie. Maybe dinner. I want to take you out. And we can take this as slow as you like. So what do you say?''

More Blair and her story in the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_**glee**_** belongs to Fox, and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk.**


End file.
